


Inner Animal

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Biting, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Licking, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Talking Animals, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: Nick Wilde x Female Reader. This is your chance to be intimate with a fox.





	Inner Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Ari. May your weird fetishes continue to bring us together.

His kisses are similar to that of a dog; messy and fun with warm breath on your face and long flat tongue stuck out from a happy furry muzzle. You meet it with your own tongue and bring him closer in for a deep French kiss.

This isn't the first time you and Nick had kissed. In fact, after a date with him that went particularly well, you had been kissing since you two arrived at your home.

You had been noticing (for a lack of a better word) the penises of dogs ever since you were a little girl, and getting strangely excited when cuddling with pets. And now as an adult, your curiosity and sexual tastes have shifted to creatures more alluring; foxes. You weren't about to let nervousness squander this opportunity to be intimate with one. You stroke your fingers up and down the soft orange fur on his back and squeal in delight at having a friendly little fox on your lap.

Nick chuckles, then turns to you and licks your cheek. He looks rather relaxed on your lap as you sit with him on the edge of your bed. You begin scratching behind his left ear. He moans, “yeah, right there,” tilting his head into your hand, and so you continue. Eventually you switch to his right ear. “Mmm,” Nick smiles with his eyes closed and tilting his head now to the right.

“Aw, good foxy,” you say sweetly and kiss the end of his muzzle. With one hand behind his ear, you rub your hand down his chest. You love the texture of Nick's fur; so incredibly soft. Soon your hand reaches his cock as it protrudes hard from between his hind legs. His breathing quickens as soon as your fingers rub over it, then you let out a curt gasp upon realization of what you're touching. “Excited already?” You giggle once regaining your composure and grasp hold of it. You love it when guys get boners because of you, and this encounter with a sexy fox is no different. Foxes don't wear clothes, (not when they're with humans, anyway) which allowed your hand easy access to his warm musky privates. With your wrist underneath it and fingers on top, you begin to rub the cock back and fourth at a moderate pace, fingers moving back and fourth seamlessly over his bulbous knot. The fox phallus is smaller than a human's, but given the size of his sleek canid body, you suppose it's rather large for an animal of his stature.

You never could have guessed how fun it is to jerk off an animal. Nick is arching his back by now. The flat surface of his tongue abruptly licks the front of your neck, causing you to moan and grip harder on the cock. It also occurs to you that you don't know just how tight you should hold on to it. You don't want to hurt the little guy! So you hold his cock gently as Nick licks your neck, which tickles. His paw soon finds its way on to your chest and presses down. “Soft,” he says amorously.

You giggle at his remark, removing your hand from between Nick's hind legs while smirking, you eagerly grab your T-shirt and lift it off of you. Before touching Nick again, you also unhook your bra and toss it aside. Nick's eyes go wide at the sight of your boobs in front of his face. And he is was taken by surprise when you wrap your arms around him, pulling him down atop of you as you lie down on the bed, boobs bouncing. You can't help but let out another squeal, cuddling Nick tightly, feeling his fur on your exposed skin and sensitive nipples.

Even under your tight embrace, Nick is able to shuffle himself onto his own chest and place his head between your boobs. You feel his erection as it's squashed between your bodies. You stroke his head again before scratching behind his ears. “Yeah, fuck!” Nick moans, before lifting his upper body up slightly and rubbing his tongue over your nipples. Your nipples are already hard from all this excitement, and you're driven crazy each time his tongue flicks a nipple and push his head down to beckon him to continue. You hold your head back and close your eyes in pleasure as Nick keeps licking your nipples, then feel a sudden sharp sting.

You immediately let out an audible, “aah,” and open your eyes to see Nick biting down on the soft flesh on the top of your boobs, near your neck. He looks at you all the while, wagging his bushy tail cheekily. The intensity of his bite neither increases nor decreases for a second, then you gasp when his teeth eventually pinch further. Yet this biting feels good. You raise your hand behind his ears, rubbing him there, and his bite relaxes. His head raises for only a moment, then runs his teeth along each of your two breasts.

“You like that, naughty human?” Nick asks. Bite marks are visible on your skin. His body is now on all fours, so you take hold of his still-erect cock again.

“Yesss!” You whimper while slowly rubbing your fingers over the knot.

“Good,” Nick pauses to smirk and chuckle, “I'm gonna make you my vixen.” Your only response is a simple nod and whimper. He slinks himself down your body, stroking your legs his tail and lowers his muzzle to your crotch. You stroke his head as he does so, before letting out a moan when he nuzzles the front of your jeans. You feel it poke on your already moist lady parts. His muzzle nuzzles up and down, tongue extended.

He grips your jeans with his teeth, attempting to pull them down. “Aw, need me to help you?” You coo sweetly, lean up, take hold of your jeans and panties, and slide them down to your knees. You can't see the dark blush on your face, but Nick certainly can. He also takes note of how moist your pussy has become. His flat tongue soon slips across the surface of your labia. It feels like nothing you've ever felt before. His wet nose is cold, and his tongue is warm. “Mmm! Sexy fox!” You moan, rewarding him with a scratch behind the ear.

“Fuck that feels good,” Nick looks up at you from between your legs while speaking, then returns to pleasing you. His face is buried low, front legs bent with his hind legs holding his rear in a standing position. His tail wags like a pendulum. Your feet seem to be acting subconsciously as you kick off your jeans and panties, and spread your legs before him. Nick positions himself down in between your legs and licks your pussy like a dog lapping up water, making you squirm and mewl. His tongue is long, licking deep on your most tender places. Your vaginal juices become mixed with his warm foxy saliva, and you see the mixture of bodily fluids wetting the fur on his muzzle.

“I want your cock!” You blurt out. Nick stops and raises his head to look at you, but continues lightly licking your labia. Cunnilingus isn't always part of foreplay. It is in itself a sex act. But now you're seriously horny, and need Nick's hard cock inside you.

Nick stands up, “did I get my vixen all worked up?” You nod and spread your legs further. He places his front paws on your belly and lowers his crotch down. Your pussy is slick from being eaten out, and his cock enters fast. Both you and Nick moan simultaneously. You feel the knot enter inside you, and hold him close like a soft toy. You're being knotted! You lean up to kiss the end of Nick's muzzle, but the kissing soon becomes animistic licking as he pulls in and out of you, making delightful squishy noises. You find yourself laying your head down on the bed, letting him fuck you hard and fast. 

Making love with a fox is undoubtedly taboo, but that is what makes it all the more exciting. It's your chance to be debauched, daring and depraved, because Nick is a willing outlet to your inner animal. And your inner animal needs sex.

With your arms around him, you whimsically begin poking Nick's little butt with your index fingers. Nick moans through clenched teeth, “What are you doing?”

“What?” You say innocently, “foxes have cute butts!” You penetrate him ever so slightly, feeling his muscles clench up around your non-lubricated fingers. He bites you in the left boob, seemingly in playful retaliation. His teeth sink down just below the nipple, keeping your boob in place while the other bounces with each inward thrust of his cock. You find yourself moaning, “oh! Oh! Aaah!” And enjoy every moment of it. You momentarily stifle moans to mutter, “naughty fox!” Nick eventually ceases his biting, tongue hanging out from his sharp teeth. 

You feel a sudden warmth enveloping your insides deep within, and look up to see Nick's face in an expression of sexual bliss. That's when you realize he is cumming in your pussy. You feel so glad that you got him off, and his cum feels so good. “Uh! Uh! Uh!” You moan each time he presses his knotted cock down into you and unleashes another hot, sticky load. The immediate vicinity soon smells of fox cum. It's rather relaxing, so you lie back and let him drain his balls into you. You're this animal's personal cum dumpster. Him and yourself are of a different species, so if your high school biology lessons serve you correct, you're not going to give birth to a litter of kits from having unprotected sex with him.

It's all overwhelming: the sensation of his fur on your skin; the sting from the bite on your boob; being knotted and creampied. An orgasm hits you like a slap in the face as you think of your current situation. Groaning, you hold Nick tightly against you, until your breathing eventually returns to normal. Nick smirks, relaxed and cool. His muzzle meets your lips in a gentle kiss, and you kiss back while continuing to cuddle him. Before today, it had been far too long since you last cuddled with a cute fluffy animal. His muzzle snuggled you affectionately. “Still got tooth marks on there,” you comment, poking your boob to draw Nick's attention to the red marks his teeth had left.

His face falls. Now he looks like a puppy that had just been told off, “did I go too far?”

“No! Not at all,” you smile and stroke the fur on his cheeks to reassure him, “I like it, actually. You certainly know how to leave a mark on your vixen.” 

Nick smiles again, and asks, “now, how does it feel to be an experienced zoophile?”

“Fucking awesome,” you say.


End file.
